the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Lydia
"You are no animal. You're just a man wrapped in skin, '''afraid' of the world. You think you're powerful, that you're just some great thinker...you're nothing. You're just a coward, old man...a coward whose gonna die sadly, alone...terrified,"'' -- Lydia threatens Ol' Dead Eyes Lydia Doe (neé unknown), ''also known by the Darkwater Militia as '''Subject 067', is the deuteragonist of Part 1'''' and the protagonist of Part 2, '3 Months Ago' and the upcoming Part 3 who was born after the global outbreak. She is a young girl matured beyond her years due to the hostility of the world around her. She is widely believed by the Darkwater Militia and the FRS to be the ultimate key to mankind's survival due to her being immune to the zombie infection. Over the course of the series, Lydia grows close to Aiden and the group, who begin to see the situation as less than a job and more of a struggle to protect an innocent little girl. Five years after the group arrives at the Beacon, Lydia tries to forget her traumas by becoming the guitarist for the Beacon Biters. However, with the threat of a new faction looming, Lydia is put to the test unlike ever before. When the Beacon is attacked and taken over by the Living, Lydia witnesses the death of Aiden and is forced to flee into the wilderness, becoming the leader of the few survivors of the Living's attack. With the Living finally defeated and the Beacon retaken, Lydia becomes the leader of the survivors in the community. Ten years later, she has stepped down as leader in favour of Sees Far and now has her own family. Biography "A fifteen-year-old girl hardened by the hostile world around her, Lydia is wise beyond her years and highly capable of taking care of herself and those around her. Obsessed with comic books, CDs, and other pop culture, her knowledge base is filled by the remnants of a world that no longer exists. However, she is more important than she knows, for she may be the key to mankid's survival," '' -- Official description by EDStudios, ''Part 1 "Five years on from her rescue from the Darkwater Militia, Lydia has grown into herself, attempting to forget her traumas despite all that has happened to her. Forging new bonds with the people around her, Lydia continues to try to blend in with the new society. However, once she ventures outside the walls to confront the new threat to her home, she transforms into her true self: a ruthless, resourceful, relentless soldier and natural-born survivalist who protects those she cares about - and herself - no matter the cost," '' -- Official description by EDStudios, ''Part 2 '' ''"10 years after the war with the Living, Lydia has continued as protector of the Beacon, working under the community leader Sees Far. Now teaching her young children the skills they need to survive, Lydia works alongside her husband and her closest allies to protect her town from such an attack as the one she fought through. No longer hiding her true nature, Lydia has become the survivor and leader Aiden always knew she could be," '' -- Official description by EDStudios, ''Part 3 Early Life Lydia was born in mid-to-late 2073. Events of 3 Months Ago Events of Part 1 Events of Part 2 2097 'So Much to Lose' Events of Part 3 Overview Personality Having been raised in an environment where modern standards and values have deteriorated, Lydia is considerably rash, foul-mouthed, impulsive, and temperamental, and isn't fazed by the notion of using violence as a means to an end or profanity as a way of expressing how she feels. However, she manages to maintain a particular innocence as she has yet to see the darkest sides of human nature and retains a palpable trust in people. This serves as the juxtaposition to Aiden's wary, morose, and cynical outlook on post-pandemic life. Lydia is also perceptibly clever and witty and will do whatever it takes to keep Aiden, the group and herself alive. She has a good survival instinct and she can be resourceful. She takes orders from Aiden, but all the while makes it clear she does not need any babysitting at all. Lydia is enthusiastic about the outside world, given her confinement to her quarantine zone during her childhood. She is obsessed with things she collects from others, illustrated through her interest in music, movies, books, and video games. She frequently remarks her amusement upon finding interesting collectables throughout her trip, which often clashes with Aiden's physical indifference. Lydia seems to adhere to no religion, as seen when she claims that she goes "back and forth" when asked by Klara if she believes in an afterlife. She says that she would like to believe it, but admits "I … guess not." Skills and Abilities Aiden: ''"You pull the hammer back, hold the butt tight against your shoulder..."'' Lydia: ''"Relax. I know how to use a rifle,"'' Lydia is fairly skilled in techniques to survive. She carries a switchblade, which is her only weapon until she is trusted with a gun by Aiden. Due to doubting her ability, Aiden does not grant a firearm to Lydia until she saves him by shooting a hunter, and only afterwards does he teach her how to use a hunting rifle. Later on, she becomes more proficient in combat, sporting a number of weapons such as a pistol, rifle, bow, and explosives, along with her trademark machete After the five-year time skip, she is physically stronger, enabling her to use human enemies as shields and she can craft arrows, as well as use larger melee weapons such as machetes and hammers, which she can disarm from the Living. She prefers to use her trademark machete, a bow and arrows, and a broken spear in combat. Killed Victims * 1 unnamed bandit * Hannibal * Ol' Dead Eyes (caused) * Alpha * 13 unnamed members of the Living (12 direct, 1 zombified) * Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships Aiden Walker Upon meeting Aiden, Lydia originally has a rocky relationship with him. Lydia struggled to make him trust her, the man initially believing that she was lying about being immune to the infection. She was unable to talk about anything personal with him, the man shutting her out when she brought up matters like Klara and Ripley's deaths. As time passed, Lydia establishes not only a daughter-father relationship but a bond of protection with Aiden. Dwight Callum "I'm not as good as this guy. Although he thinks I'm some kind of Jimmy Hendrix," Lydia and Callum have a good relationship; Lydia considers him her best friend. Quotes * "I look at myself in the mirror...and all I keep seeing is a monster," Trivia * Lydia is the very first character in the series' universe shown to be totally immune to the zombie plague; based on experimental observations by the Darkwater Militia, she is not infected by bites and, if she were to die, she would not reanimate. ** Lydia is the first of two characters shown to be immune to the zombie infection, the other being Sees Far. * Lydia has a bite scar on her arm. * Lydia's most notable weapon is a broken spear that she acquired from Achilles. * She displays an admirable tolerance for pain. ** She is able to pull out an arrow from her shoulder despite serrations along its shaft. ** While she cleans her wound with hydrogen peroxide, Lydia barely lets out a scream. * Lydia lost her virginity to Dwight, although her first kiss was with Sara. * Her birth month is June. * In Omega, both Lydia and Dwight take the surname "Doe" as neither of them remembers their surname. ** Lydia claims to have forgotten her surname, having not used it since she was young. Category:Characters Category:Extended Universe Category:Extended Universe Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Protagonists Category:Immune Characters Category:The Beacon Category:Extended Universe Protagonists Category:Leaders Category:Gave Birth After Outbreak Category:Main Characters